


Power Rangers - Klance

by OtacoxPanda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanfiction, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lols, M/M, Power Rangers Dino Thunder ficathon, Space Dad, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtacoxPanda/pseuds/OtacoxPanda
Summary: Inspired by a prompt from a friend.Poor Keith, without Power Rangers in his life he must have been so sad...What is this description XD ^^





	Power Rangers - Klance

**(A/N) So the first time I wrote this I accidentally deleted this so now I'm triggered and I have to redo it.**

"Ok, it's Wednesday, and you know what that means!" Lance announced, barging into what was once a quiet and peaceful breakfast.

"Umm...no we don't," Pidge stated plainly, raising an eyebrow at the blue paladin. 

"Movie day!" Lance squealed like a five year old. 

Allura was the next to arch an eyebrow, "What's a movie?"

Lance gasped, feigning hurt, "I can't believe it! You must have been so sad as a child..."

"Not really..." Coran stated, but Lance cut him off before he could go on another tangent about Altea.

"Today, I have managed-"

"With my help," Hunk added.

"-With Hunk's help, to get a hold of the Power Rangers movie!"

Keith turned around in his seat, "What's Power Rangers?"

The whole room went deadly quiet before Lance exploded, "OH MY GOD KEITH!" he hoisted the pale boy up bu the armpits and began to drag him through the castle hallways. Keith struggled in his hold, but received nothing more than a snicker from Pidge and Hunk and a sympathetic smile from Shiro.  _Thanks Space Dad,_ He thought angrily. 

Lance finally dropped Keith on a couch in what appeared to be a theater. Of course, Coran and Allura would have a conniption fit if he simply called it a theater, Keith thought. Lance turned on a giant screen and pulled up...Space Netflix? "Lance, what is this?" Keith questioned.

"I don't know," Lance replied without a care in the world, "But Hunk and I found Power Rangers on here."

"Again, what are Power Rangers?" Keith asked, clearly annoyed.

Lance got on his knees, eye level with the Red Paladin, "Keith buddy," He began, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder dramatically, "We're Power Rangers."

Keith just sat there dumbfounded at Lance's idiocy, "No, we're paladins."

Lance just huffed and rushed to the screen, "Let's just start the first season..."

Lance flopped back onto the couch seconds later as the screen began flashing and cheesy music began to play. Lance began to sing along, oblivious to the fact that Keith was staring at him with the cutest confused face ever.

Seeing that Lance was just being weird again, Keith directed his attention to the screen where he was entranced by the amazing people known as the "Power Rangers." Lance, noticing that Keith had been oddly silent, throughout the binge watching, turned to see the boy staring adorably at the screen, his eyes wide and a real genuine smile etched on his face, "Oh god..." Lance muttered, "I'm gay for the Red Paladin." **(This is what happens when I decide I want to try to make a joke mid book...Book? Wow.)**

Keith, overhearing this, turned to Lance, "Don't you mean Ranger?"

Lance coughed and tried to hide his bright red face, "Y-yeah...Ranger," But Lance couldn't help but stare at Keith instead of the screen. The way his nose was cute and rounded, his upturned lips, his entrancing purple eyes. Lance loved it all. Maybe...he had liked Keith the whole time. The bonding moment, Keith's saving of his butt in the air-vac. Lance was hopelessly head over heals in love with Keith Kogane. 

At 11:30pm, Lance decided that it was time to get some sleep, however, Keith had other plans. As Lance tried to turn the screen off, Keith tackled him, preventing him from turning off the show, "One more episode?" He begged cutely. 

Lance sighed, unable to say know to those purple eyes, "Fine."

-

The two Power Rangers addicts fell asleep on the couch, legs tangled together, after one episode had turned into another season. Keith lay with his head on Lance's shoulder, even though the tan boy had fallen over onto his side. However, both were awoken by the loud blaring of the emergency alarm, "Paladins! Get to your lions!"

The two shot off the couch without a second glance at each other. They finally reunited in the hangar where Keith yelled out, "Awaken your inner Power Ranger!"

The next phrase slipped from Lances's tongue, "I love you."

"What?" Keith asked.

"I love you...Keith." Lance found the courage to say it again. 

"Well that's nice," Keith stated, plain as day, shattering Lance's heart. The broken pieces were repaired however when Keith went on, "Because I love you too...Ranger."

"OMG KEITH!"


End file.
